Tools, such as injection molding tools, typically comprise a core die and a cavity die. Each die has a die face having a parting surface and a mold cavity defining surface. The dies are capable of relative movement between a first position, wherein the parting surfaces abut each other to form an interface, and a second position, wherein the die faces are spaced from each other. The mold cavity defining surfaces, when the dies are in the first position, provide a mold cavity for forming an injection molded part. When the dies are in the second position, the relative positioning of the dies allows for removal of the formed part.
The dies are typically metal deposits manufactured by spray forming. Each metal deposit is formed independent of each other by spray depositing metal on a respective spray forming pattern. After removal from the spray forming pattern, the parting surface of each deposit undergoes "spotting" to form perfectly matched parting surfaces to achieve a smooth, acceptable interface. Spotting is a relatively tedious and time consuming process that involves grinding and machining operations to remove high contact spots from the parting surfaces. As such, spotting accounts for a relatively large portion of the time and monetary expenditure in making tools.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a less time consuming and more economical method for making tools. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of making metal deposits for tools without having to spot each of the deposits.